Evening Heart to Heart
by QueenOfTheHobbits
Summary: I was on omegle and got into a roleplay: Legolas and Gimli have a heart to heart putting aside the differences of their races and finding a friendship and loyalty needed for such a quest as theirs...


Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or Gimli or Legolas, this was merely the creation of roleplay and meant for entertainment purposes only!

Read and Review! :)

* * *

><p>The fair being listened to the soft song of the trees that only he could hear, one hand on the bow next to him on the ground and the other in his lap as he leaned on the trunk a bit. Another round of rustling brought him to his senses, light footsteps heard behind him. He didn't turn, challenging himself by trying to guess just who from the fellowship was approaching him. Of course, there wasn't much of a challenge to that after all. "You should get some rest while you can." He spoke lightly, still not moving his eyes from the woods beyond them.<p>

"Dwarves don't do well with forests…not enough stone…" Gimli strode his way forward, heavy steps making his way besides the seated elf…the height different was rather substantial but despite their differences and despite his kins hatred for Elves he found he'd rather some companionship when sleep refuses to take him than to lay in silence on his bed roll.

Merely from the sound of the footsteps, the elf had figured that the dwarf was the one to walk towards him from behind, thus not needing to turn his head, not even when he stopped next to him. "While I admit that I cannot understand how such a thing is possible, I have heard enough of the dwarves to know that it is such." He responded, casting a glance to the other, whom he, surprisingly enough, didn't mind the company of. "Did something wake you?"

"Noises of little consequence…trees make far too much noise…I don't see how you Elves can stand them; Stone is far quieter and far safer to sleep within…I do not like the openness that the land allows…it's unsettling to say the least" Gimli seated himself besides Legolas, it was a friendly atmosphere that surrounded them…something surprising considering the rather renowned tension between the two and their races, nonetheless it was a welcome distraction from creaks and groans of the trees and the gleaming eyes that stared out at him.

The words were true enough, Legolas gladly admitted that, although he had learned to enjoy that noise- To him, it was a sound offering comfort. "I can only say the same when it concerns you and the walls of stone. It feels too closed in, too silent for my sake." He mused. It was too far from nature, in his opinion. The blue eyes fell out on the woods ahead of them, trailing across the trees quietly. "But I suppose that is just one in many ways that our kinds are different."

"Aye…perhaps our kinds lack of understanding of one another is the reason for out hatred…amongst other things of course; while your people are fond of these ghastly trees mine find comfort in deep mountain halls…a reflection of our own traits perhaps?" It wasn't often he was willing to engage in such a conversation with an elf but Legolas had more than proven his reliability on the quest thus far…he would consider him a friends of sorts if not for his stubborn nature.

"There seems to be many reasons for the hatred to dwell among our kinds but perhaps you are right." He agreed with a small, almost thoughtful nod. He knew that the dwarf was incredibly stubborn and proud, like all of his kin and Legolas was a bit surprised that he willingly conversed with him like this. That being said, he did not mind. Despite his first thoughts on him in Rivendell, he had been proved wrong and found that Gimli was a surprisingly good companion. "Elves do not like the idea of being closed in. At least that would explain one reason why my people do not understand yours in the slightest."

"Elves and Dwarves…we are as much the same as we are different…your kind surprise me quite often, elf…I find that despite all my dislike of your kind I trust you to fight besides me…for you have shown as much loyalty as any dwarf Legolas Greenleaf…and that is not a comment I make lightly" Gimli was it appeared speaking through his thoughts, puzzling over them in a far more vocal form. Despite being normally quiet and reticent except when a point arises of which he feels passionate, the Dwarf had far too many thoughts wondering the caverns of his mind to not work through them and explore.

These words did indeed come as a surprise and Legolas found himself raising an eyebrow ever so slightly. Yet, despite that, a smile made way onto his face. He knew that it was not a comment any dwarf would lightly say and he nodded in silent acceptance. "I can only say the same for you, Gimli, son of Gloín. You have surprised me much so far on this journey; While my father or the rest of my kin would not be happy if knowing that I said so, I am honoured to fight next to you."

"It seems we are two of a kind, my friend…I am glad we have placed our race's differences aside…for it is surely easier to fight besides one you trust and know than one who is a distant stranger." Gimli turned his gaze to the mood that was high in the sky, a full bulbous moon that reminded him of many nights as a dwarfling…but those days were long since behind him, he hadn't been a little dwarfling for many decades now.

"It seems that we are." A quiet, barely audible chuckle left his lips and he shook his head a bit. "I agree. This journey will be long- I believe trust is something we will need." He said softly as both his gaze and thoughts turned in a very similar direction. He remembered sitting out in the gardens as an elfling so many, many years ago and looking at the moon with great curiosity. Compared to that, he felt young, yet when looking at the company around him, he felt so much older.

The night continued in companionable silence…for both elf and dwarf it was a strange yet welcome occurrence. Their newfound friendship was joyous and yet not something either being would boast or discuss to many for despite their new like of each other they were still a dwarf and an elf, one and the same and both equally as quiet and stubborn as the other.

As the silence fell over the two, Legolas was long off in his own thoughts when suddenly remembering an encounter he had had long ago, causing him to raise his head slightly. "I do not know if he has told you, but I actually did meet your father once." He finally said, voice quiet as if not wanting to break the comfortable atmosphere. "When he travelled with Thorin Oakenshield to the Lonely Mountain."

"Aye? Never a prouder moment in Dwarvish history…despite our losses. My Father told me many a story from that quest…to fight besides a King is something, to show loyalty enough to face a dragon is something that has been known in my family since his departure from Erid Luin…his return was certainly a happy occurrence but please tell me of your encounter I am most intrigued!" Gimli was despite having heard briefly from Gloín about his encounter with the Elves of Mirkwood. He was always fond of a good tale or two!

"So I have heard. If you ask the Elves or the people of Laketown, however, they may not have agreed so much." Legolas added with a small smile as he remembered the situation. "They passed through our realm, quite simply. I was leading the patrol that caught them." He explained, "Me and the others took quite a while to confiscate all the weapons they carried. Actually…" His voice trailed off and a small frown placed itself on his face before it suddenly lighted up and a clear look of amusement crossed his face. "I saw a picture of you. Gloín carried a locket with a picture of you and your mother."

his father had always catered to him as a dwarfling to hear of his dedication was soothing, heart warming and gave him a sense of renewed strength. But it was none too surprising for he knew his _Adad*_ well.

"Sounds like him…no doubt he took offence to what ever you said elf, I can see the amusement in your features…surely a witty comment was made at the time?" Gimli chuckled good naturedly.

"Back then, it was not a comment of wit and it was not he who said it." Legolas admitted, "I had a strong hate to your kind back then, though it has lessened by much now. I took the locket from him and looked at the pictures." He told him, "And I apologize, both for what I told him back then and for what I am about to tell you. By an honest mistake, I thought that your mother was his brother. And I thought my first impression of you had been in Rivendell, but I now remember that it was not; I called you an orc mutant, I believe."

"…Offense is hardly needed, friend…Dwarven women are sacred…precious, we hoard them away like precious jewels many outsiders do no know the differences between them and our men…as for myself…the past is in the past…and despite the deep-set stubbornness I hold and my temper equal to a forge this evening I cannot bring myself to feel anything more than humour at it all…perhaps I'm growing old?…" Gimli sent a somewhat reassuring smile to the elf, it was a shock of course that the dwarf wasn't in uproar over an offence to his and his mothers honour but…perhaps age was making him wise.

When thinking of the situation again, Legolas inwardly cringed at how he had in reality acted and was so very grateful that Gimli was not angry with him. "I apologize for what I said, for I now dearly regret to have spoken such of you and your kin." He smiled gratefully in return before eyeing the sky. "If any of us should speak of growing old, it should be me. You still have a long life ahead of you as well."

"Aye! Long life to both of us…far longer than that of our dear friend, Aragorn…" it seemed the sun was beginning to rise, dawn had come quickly and the oppression of the night was being lifted, the eerie noises being removed and replaced with the chirping of birds and the day ahead was fast approaching…their conversation would soon be at an end, the privacy of the night leaving them behind in favour of the openness of day.

"Aragorn is of the Dunedaín. An old race, yet they live longer than most men." Legolas pointed out, eyes not leaving the sky above as they spoke. Sunrise had always been one of his favourite times of the day- Sometimes, he remembered, he would wake up unnaturally early as a youngster, just to sit and stare out his window in the morning hours.

"Yet not as long as you or I…" Pushing himself to his feet the dwarf turned to survey their camp "It appears preparations are in order, I shall begin waking the group, if you wish? I fear our time has come to an end, friend" and it was with a swift nod from the blond elf that he departed towards their sleeping companions.

* * *

><p>*Khuzdul for Father<p>

Reader, Review, favourite :)


End file.
